Various types of electronic devices, such as a smart phone, a tablet PC, or the like, are widely utilized. For example, the electronic device, such as the smart phone or the like, may download various types of multimedia data such as still images including photos or pictures and dynamic images including movies, animation, and the like from the outside and store them, or photograph the various types of multimedia data through a camera and store them.
The electronic device may select the various types of multimedia data and display the multimedia data on a screen or transmit the multimedia data to the outside. The electronic device may display a list screen on which a user interface can be used in order to allow a user to conveniently use one of the various types of multimedia data.
For example, the electronic device may display a plurality of thumbnail pictures that represent each piece of the multimedia data on a list screen on which user selection can be performed, and the user may select a predetermined thumbnail picture from the plurality of thumbnail pictures displayed on the list screen, so as to conveniently select multimedia data which the user desires.